George and Pansy
by Kokoro893
Summary: George and Pansy 'celebrate' the end of the war, with consequences. Warnings: smut, discussion of abortion.


I've written this over a year ago but never uploaded it because I just couldn't do the smut. I've learned a few things in the meantime...

* * *

**George + Pansy**

She was wandering through the castle aimlessly. There was blood and bodies everywhere. She recognized too many of those who were still recognizable. It stank and made her sick, yet she had nowhere else to go. The other survivors had gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts a place she almost called home, but they all supported the other side, the winning side, and the young witch did not belong to them. While she had never actually done anything illegal and therefore had no reason to run and avoid arrestment she had never wanted her side to loose either.

She raided the kitchen's secret stash of Firewhiskey and drank too much of it too fast. Walking through the lifeless corridors which were once filled with children's laughter, she stumbled over rubble and debris. She should probably owl her parents that she was alright but they had gotten her into this impossible situation, to begin with. Her father had probably gone into hiding while her mother claimed to have not known about anything. The young witch hadn't realized that cleaning the world of the unworthy would involve so much bloodshed.

Tipsy and unsteady as she was the Slytherin saw another figure roaming through the empty halls. Thru her blurred vision she couldn't make out who he was, but the shockingly red mop of hair identified him unmistakenly as a Weasley.

"What do you want here, blood traitor. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your disgusting family?"

"I have nothing to celebrate, Parkinson," the wizard said taking the bottle of whiskey out of her hand.

"Too poor to afford your own drink, Weasley?"

"Said the one who stole it."

Pansy walked towards the red-head to get her booze back when she fell over a loose floor tile and landed right in his arms.

"Falling for a Weasley, how the mighty have fallen," the wizard laughed.

He poured the Firewhiskey into her mouth. She didn't catch most of it and the golden liquid ran down her face wetting the white blouse of her school uniform. A blood-red bra shined through the thin cotton fabric.

"I had expected a little more house-pride form the self-titled Slytherin-Princess. One might think you wearing it just for me," he teased.

Not to waste a single drop of the magical liqueur that promised to make them forget about everything that happened, he licked over chin and cheeks. She took the chance and shoved her tongue into his big mouth if only to shut him up. George moaned softly into her immediately opening his mouth further inviting her in. She helped by pushing her mouth wider apart. She grasped her finger in his hair drawing up her leg around his thigh and pulling him forcibly into her.

He pinned her arms onto the wall with one hand, holding both her wrists and ripping her blouse open to reach for her breast. Yanking down her bra his mouth watered at the sight of her sizable breasts. He leaned down, her wrist still pinned over their heads, and captured her brownish nipple with his mouth. Sucking on her delicate flesh Pansy began moaning.

He removed one of his hands from her wrists and reached beneath her way too short skirt. Shoving her panties aside he felt her smooth sex. Stroking over her lower lips, George found her wet and ready. He quickly freed himself from his trousers and positioned himself at her entrance.

Her long leg swung around his hips as he entered her with one smooth thrust. He kept her up with one hand and pushed into her with full force.

She arched her back to. To keep herself from falling to the ground she pressed her shoulders against the rough stone wall and her legs, wrapped around him, pulled him close.

A few powerful thrusts in he let go of her hands. They skimmed through this red hair. She couldn't help herself and pulled on hid red strains forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her black eyes were filled with raw lust. She needed more. "Harder."

George didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her ass roughly and picked up the pace. Pansy started screaming her back rubbed against the rough wall. She would be bruised afterward but she couldn't find herself to care about that.

Her eyes shout she was getting dizzy, the world was turning around her. Not knowing how much longer she could keep herself up, she wanted to come. Her breathing was labored and her fingernails dug into his skull. He hissed but didn't stop his movements.

Her inner walls tightened around him and his thrusts became sloppy. The air was thick around them. George was grunting. His arms were shivering as he approached his impending orgasm.

Pansy let out a loud squeak as she came hard. Her walls milked him for all he got. George kept fucking her through her high. He was panting. His chock twitched signaling that he was about to finish as well. He leaned forward and bit her neck as he spilled his seed deep into her.

Completely drained he couldn't support her any longer. Her smaller body slid down on him. She scratched over his chest not wanting to fall without a fight. Pansy sat on the ground trying to catch her breath. She watched the Weasley tuck himself in. She closed her blouse as well. He stared between her thighs watching the remnants of their act run down her skin.

They quickly separated not speaking a single word with each other. There was an unspoken agreement to never talk about what just happened and the alcohol helped them forget the way this unlikely pair celebrated the victory.

* * *

The last two months were tough on the young witch. While she didn't technically do anything wrong virtual strangers vented their anger on the Slytherin. She hated to be thrown at with eggs and tomatoes. Did they not realize that her robes were more worth than their entire life? It was hardly her fault they lost family and friends, Pansy herself had not thrown a single curse.

The violence and hatred she was objected to made her literally sick, being at home with her parents who were under house arrest did not help either. All in all, they should consider themselves lucky. If it had not been for acting minister Shacklebolt who did not believe in Askaban they would be now there rotting in hell. Who needs a prison when the convicted leave the complex more dangerous and twisted then they were before?

The teenaged witch did not want to get up. She didn't want to face the world and her parents were not much better. Although they didn't throw vegetables at her either. The thought of having to endure another day like this made her more than just uneasy. She gaged and her stomach was in turmoil. She wanted to stay in bed but her body had other plans.

Pansy rushed to the bathroom hoping to get there in time. She found herself once again hanging over the toilet, puking her soul out. Since she hadn't eaten anything yet all that came out was yellow bile. She could swear she never felt that sick in her life but that would have been a lie. Throwing up had become a fixed part of her morning routine. As if she wasn't already feeling bad enough her mother stormed in an preached about something of proper behavior, what a disappointment her only daughter is and who was supposed to marry her when she already got a bun in the oven. The young witch wasn't really listening only the last sentence caught her attention

"… You should behave like a proper pureblood for once. Go to St. Mungo's take care of this problem," her mother told her before leaving her alone.

No. She couldn't be pregnant. Didn't one need to have sex for that? She couldn't even remember the last time she had talked to an attractive wizard yet alone… How long has it been since the battle of Hogwarts? She wasn't alone celebrating the end of the war, but who was she with? Not that it mattered. She was just one of many pureblood girls who got themselves into a difficult situation, nothing special. What bothered her the most was that St. Mungo's was a public hospital and not many people would treat her nicely.

Hiding beneath a big hood the young witch walked through the crowded halls looking for her healer. Turns out she was indeed with child. Like any good daughter would do she automatically asked for the potion to take care of her problem but the healer hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to do it? Maybe there are other options. You didn't get into this situation all by yourself and you shouldn't have to deal with it alone. Why don't talk to the father or to your parents about it and come back in a few days."

The young witch was confused. She had never really thought of other options, it simply wasn't done. But if her healer wanted to bully her by talking to the parasite's father she could surely do this. If only she remembered. She was about to ask if the medi-wizard could tell her, but she didn't want to be humiliated any further, also she could narrow the possible candidates down and they were all to be found at the same place.

xxx

Walking the path up to the ramshackle hut was difficult. It was muddy and there were excrements of chicken on the way and it didn't look like a place the young witch from a noble pureblood family would ever visit, she certainly now understood that Draco's insults were warranted and not exaggerated. She knocked on the door and waited. It was noisy inside and it took a while until someone opened the door. How dare those blood traitors to leave her waiting outside.

"I need to talk to Mr. Weasley."

"Should I fetch my husband?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not unless he fucked me against the wall after the battle," the Slytherin said with her sweetest smile on her lips. No one knew she could look innocent.

Molly reluctantly led her inside, it wasn't a warm welcome. Some red-heads had their wands drawn while others told her unmistakably to get out. It didn't help that the place smelled funny and she never really had the courage to say what needed to be said by doctor's orders.

"Where is the bathroom? I feel sick," she asked.

Molly quickly guided her to the nearest toilet where Pansy fell on her knees and spilled the entire contents of her stomach. The brothers present cried a series of insults at her. Walking into their family home only to throw up sent a clear message. The Weasley-matriarch had a hard time keeping her children from hexing the young witch. She held the girl's hair. She may not have liked the witch but she was a good woman and no one would suffer in her house let alone a child her daughter's age.

"I'm pregnant," she declared.

Percy was confused. Why would she tell them about her troubles? Ginny buried her face into her palm. Wasn't that obvious? Arthur was sure the young Ms. Parkinson was at the wrong address while Bill watched his brothers to find out who of them was too stupid to cast a simple charm.

"Damn! I wanted a dog," George grumbled.

Everybody turned around and stared at the one-eared wizard.

"What? I wanted someone to spend my evenings with, to play ball with at the park and I thought a dog could accompany me to my store. I wanted to name him Fred after my 'laughing' brother."

"Stop it! We want to hear about you and Pansy."

"Oh, that. I met her after the battle and we… celebrated."

"And you forgot the contraception charm," Bill added not quite believing what he heard.

Percy explained detailed that he always uses both the long-lasting contraceptive-potion and the charm and just to be sure he always asks the witch about what she is using reminding her of her charm in case she had forgotten to cast it. He needn't worry though, no witch would ever lose her mind over him.

"Haven't I shown you how to cast it?" Arthur asked his son.

"Yeah, and that's why you have 7 children because you know it so well," the wizard in question replied. Pansy giggled. It was the first good moment she had in too many years.

"I wanted all of my children," Molly insisted.

"That's not true. I´m a twin. Which of us did you want?"

"How can you say something like this?! I love you both you and your brother. You may be identical-twins but that doesn't make you replaceable… I miss Fred every single day… how could you do something like that when your brother's body hasn't even cooled down yet?!" The witch screamed.

"Fred would have loved it. Mischief-"

"-managed," Ginny finished giving her troublemaker brother a high-five.

Thy Slytherin felt like she had fulfilled her healer's orders and decided to go home. Her parent's reactions were mixed. While Mr. Parkinson felt like having the child of a war-hero would improve his family's standing and with the Weasleys being purebloods there was not too much damage done, his wife felt that it looked bad if her daughter had an extra-marital child and it would complicate finding a proper husband.

Since all the wizards who have been previously considered proper husbands were now under house-arrest or awaiting their verdict, Pansy thought that keeping the baby was her best option. What the young witch hadn't expected was that now her healer was even more concerned. He babbled something of wanting her to make her own decision and do what she wanted to do and what felt right for her and not somebody else. He left her the potion on the table telling the young witch that she could always say she had lost it if she feared the consequences.

The Slytherin did not understand what her healer meant. Of course, she was doing what was best for her, this whole idea of being good enough just as you are sounded alien and Hufflepuff to her. Realizing that seven months of pregnancy were not actually that long the witch saw no problem with following her father's advice, she didn't have anything else to do and it upsetting her mother was an added bonus.

* * *

George was sitting at the table, his mother was once again complaining about his unwillingness to take on responsibility, that he ran a successful joke-shop all by himself didn't seem to matter. It was hardly his problem when some girl didn't care about her health enough to cast a single charm. Also, he found the idea of getting the daughter of one of the sacred twenty-eight in a family way quite amusing, especially since he was always told how filthy his family was.

Bill and Fleur arrived at the Burrow with a big smile on their faces. They gathered everyone around the table and told their family proudly that they were expecting. They all cheered and congratulated the couple. Molly went straight into the kitchen to bake a special cake for the lucky occasion. After everything they have been thru it was wonderful to gather the entire Weasley-clam and fellow order members under lucky circumstances. Only George was sulking.

"Why didn't I get a cake when Pansy announced her pregnancy?"

"Because you two are not married. In fact, you don't even like each other," Molly explained.

"That is so unfair. Bill was born only 5 months after you married dad."

"That was different. We only waited because we had to graduate first and if you had wanted to be a father we would have celebrated with you as well regardless of the situation."

* * *

The following months flew by quickly and before she knew it she was showing. People were talking behind her back but at least no one threw tomatoes at a pregnant witch. That wouldn't be proper. She hadn't talked to George since and felt like a conversation was long overdue, they haven't discussed who gets the custody over their little accident yet. Sitting in the Burrow offered them little privacy.

"Why should I take him? He's your son as well," Pansy asked.

"Because you're the one who is pregnant. I have no authority over your womb."

"No, you haven't. You lost that privilege when you forgot to cast the charm, still, that doesn't answer the question of why I should be the one who takes care of it. I've done already this whole pregnancy thing, I would say that once he's born it is your turn."

"You can't expect me to raise a child. I have work to do and you don't."

"It's not my fault that you're poor, but you have to take him at least on the weekends."

"I can't, the weekends are particularly busy."

"They disgust me," Hermione said to Ginny.

"I know but would you want to have a child with Pansy?"

"I wouldn't want to have a baby with your brother either," the bushy-haired witch stated. Ginny laughed.

"Stop it, Ginny. I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes, you did. I know all about Freudian slips." Hermione blinked twice.

"You know, if you don't want me to read about some weirdo wanting to sleep with his mother you shouldn't take me to muggle book-stores."

"We should get going," Hermione urged her friend.

George followed them to the door mumbling something about having always wanted to explore muggle literature. His mother grabbed him by his single ear and dragged him back to the table. No more escaping uncomfortable discussions.

"But mom, didn't you want me to degnome the garden?" he protested.

* * *

The owl that Pansy went into labor took him by surprise, it came much earlier than the wizard thought it would. Nine months may be an ordinary gestation-period for a little wizard but it was still unexpected for the soon-to-be father. He rushed to the hospital where he found Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson accompanied by an Auror. His parents joined them shortly.

While Arthur and Lucius Malfoy were explosive together, this did not appear to be a problem with Mr. Parkinson, they simply ignored each other which made waiting for any news a lot more boring. Maybe he should have gotten Draco pregnant that would have been even funnier.

After hours of waiting an older nurse handed the young wizard a beautiful red-haired baby. He frankly didn't know what to do with the little one, but luckily his mother helped him wash the newest member of the family. Fred Parkinson was a healthy baby and holding him in his arms made George oddly proud.

When little Fred woke up and started to cry with all he got, the fresh parents suddenly realized that the hard part was yet to come. The one-eared wizard was busy trying to feed him and change his diapers. After the first half of a day he was knackered. How did his parents manage with 7 of them? Exhausted and desperate for his beauty sleep he handed his precious son over to Pansy, it was her turn now.

* * *

As the months went by the Gryffindor and the Slytherin settled into their own routine. Fred may not have been a dog but that didn't mean you couldn't teach him any tricks. George would often take his son to his store where the little one was an attraction all by himself. After having discovered an ancient spell, being a little on the darker side of magic, the young wizard decided to give breastfeeding a try. Although Molly was strictly against it, her son made a small fortune by nursing his baby in front of an audience.

When Pansy picked him up from a long day in the joke-shop she would often have a hard time removing all the colorful slime from his hair. She enjoyed being a mother more than she thought she would, especially since there was always someone willing to help out when it overwhelmed her.

And suddenly it was yule, the young witch dressed her boy and flood to the Burrow, she even ordered her house-elf to bake cookies. She may not have been friends with the Weasleys but it wasn't dreadful either. Turns out that Molly loved all of her grandchildren and the Slytherin got along pretty well with Bill and Fleur. They had not much shared history but a daughter almost the same age as her son.

After the feast Pansy said goodbye, almost looking forward to the next gathering, not that she would ever admit it.


End file.
